


The Cost of a Secret

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Blake was willing to do anything to keep her secret safe, up to and including submitting to the school bully, Cardin Winchester. He only wanted someone to do his homework for him, but Blake's mouth was well known for getting her into trouble. Maybe it could be used to get her out of it for once.Or to dig the hole deeper.





	The Cost of a Secret

* * *

Blake picked her way through the grounds of Beacon with a book in hand. It was a warm day out and lessons had broken off for the afternoon, her team splitting up in various ways, Ruby to the engineering bay to work on her scythe, Weiss to the library and Yang to spend time with some of her friends from Signal. It was rare to have time to herself nowadays and Blake liked to use what little she had to stretch her legs and catch up on her books.

Outside Beacon but before the Emerald Forest, there was a collection of trees, flowerbeds and grass verges. Most just called it the `garden` even if it was more a meadow. The official idea was having a space between the Emerald Forest and the school so they could see any Grimm coming, but it wasn’t unusual for the students to have picnics there on weekends, or even study out on the grass. In the afternoons, it was usually empty. The odd person wanting some peace and quiet and, when it got dark, romantic couples meeting for chaste kisses and walks under the moonlight.

For her, it was the trees she gravitated toward. There were plenty of them close together and with thick boughs. Looking around to make sure no one was nearby, Blake scaled one and found a thick branch to sit down on, nestling her back against the trunk.

Climbing trees had little to do with the fact she was a faunus, despite what the racists might say. It came from her days in the White Fang, where it wasn’t safe to sleep on the floor. While Grimm could reach you in trees, you were much more likely to wake up to them trying and thus have some chance of defending yourself.

It also kept her out of sight, hidden away behind boughs and foliage. Reaching up, Blake gently undid the bow over her ears, letting the ribbon fall and flicking the furry appendages from side to side. “Finally…” she breathed, closing her eyes with a happy sigh.

Keeping her ears hidden almost every hour of every day, all except for in the bathroom, was an onerous task. While she was used to it by now, it still chafed at times and they itched badly. Since she couldn’t be seen scratching a bow, she had to ignore that. Free now, she hummed happily as she brought a finger up to scratch one ear, the appendage flicking and twitching under her fingers.

 _It’s times like this I regret having to keep it a secret,_ she thought, murmuring happily. _But if I didn’t, there would be too many questions. Weiss for one, but how hard would it be for someone to pin the name Belladonna against my parents?_

Both had been known members of the White Fang before it went violent. A human called Belladonna was a coincidence, but a faunus with feline ears sharing the same name? That would raise questions. Questions she couldn’t provide answers to, and which might result in her removal from Beacon.

Even if it didn’t, it would cause a stir. It would only take one White Fang sympathiser in Beacon to have news sent back to Adam. Her new life away from him and the White Fang would come crashing down around her. As much as she hated it, her ears had to stay hidden. Blake Belladonna, the human, attended Beacon. Not Blake Belladonna, the faunus.

But for now, for a little while, she could be herself. Leaning back, Blake closed her eyes.

_I’ll just rest my eyes for a few minutes._

Her hand fell to the side, hanging down over the edge of the bough she was sat upon. As her eyes grew heavy, so too did her fingers, loosening slightly.

Her bow fluttered slowly to the grass.

* * *

Something bounced off her nose.

Blake’s face twitched. She settled back, too comfortable to move, but another tap against her cheek caught her attention. Something was poking her. Grumbling, she brought a hand up to swat it away, murmuring for Ruby to leave her alone.

Her body lurched as she did, and she nearly fell out the tree.

The sudden panic that tore through her woke her up. Instincts screamed and she lashed out with one hand, catching a branch and steadying herself before she could fall. Her breath came out in harsh pants and her heart hammered in her chest. Falling out the tree wouldn’t have been fatal with her aura, but that didn’t stop her body panicking.

“Oh my God, did you see that reaction? Ha. That was hilarious.”

Golden eyes scanned down to see half of Team CRDL stood at the base of her tree, Cardin bent double with his hands over his stomach and Russel beside him, laughing. Blake scowled, half thinking of jumping down and _accidentally_ landing on his spine.

“What do _you_ want?” she snapped.

“Me?” Cardin snickered a little more, tossing aside a pebble. He must have thrown those at her. “Nothing, Blake. Just found something and came over. Russel and I were out to do a little late-night training.”

Late night? The evening sky had darkened, and the sun had begun to set, bathing the sky in a red-orange glow. It must have been a good two to three hours since she’d fallen asleep. Her team would be expecting her back soon.

Swinging her legs out the tree, she forced Cardin to dodge back as she came down, landing easily. She would never thank someone like him for waking her; his views on faunus were repugnant and his treatment of Velvet Scarlatina only made it worse.

“If you’ll excuse me,” she said, brushing past him.

“Ha. Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Cardin held up a hand. A thin piece of black fabric hung from it, dangling in the air.

Blake’s heart lurched into her throat and her hand snapped up to her hair. The bow was missing, her ears revealed. Her eyes shot to Cardin’s a second later, seeing the amusement and taunting look on his face. He knew. He’d seen them.

“I always did wonder why you wore a bow everywhere. Guess I know.” He drew it away when she reached out to try and snatch it. “Not that I can say I blame you. If I was a faunus, I’d want to hide the fact as well.”

“You know nothing. Give it back.”

“If you like.” He tossed the bow at her. “Not like it changes anything. You’re still a faunus. I wonder what your teammates would think of that. I wonder what Weiss Schnee would think.”

Her world closed in. Weiss would be angry, that much was sure. She wasn’t all that worried about Yang or Ruby; they hadn’t shown any dislike of the faunus and her being one wasn’t likely to change that anytime soon. Weiss would be upset, but she’d get over it.

The danger was more of Adam finding her, and of the connection to her past being figured out. If nothing else, Weiss would be more suspicious _because_ Blake had tried to hide it. She could argue she’d made that decision because of Weiss’ dubious past but the excuse wouldn’t hold water. Blake’s ID for Beacon listed her as human. There would be questions.

At the very least, she’d lied on her official forms. Blake bit her lip, eyes scrunched shut.

“What do you want, Cardin?”

The boy leaned back. “Hm?”

“What do you want?” She gestured to her ears. “Don’t waste my time. You want something to stay quiet about this. What?”

“Want-?” Cardin mulled on the word for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face. “You know what, Blake. I guess I do want something. And you’re such a good friend that I’m sure you’ll be willing to help me with it. Otherwise your little secret will be spread across Beacon.”

“We are _not_ friends, Cardin. Just tell me what it is.”

“Well…” Cardin looked to Russel and then back to her. “For starters, I can think of a few essays we’ve been given. Oobleck has me writing out one thanks to that stunt you pulled in class. Maybe you could take care of that for me, yeah?”

Her stunt? His stupid racism, he meant. All she’d done was call him out for it, and Oobleck obviously agreed because she’d gotten away without so much as a warning. Even if her brain was telling her to agree on the terms, she couldn’t help but offer a small dig.

“That’s funny. I thought you said faunus were so stupid that they were easier to train, yet here’s the big, strong and intelligent _human_ needing a faunus to do his homework for him.” Seeing his face turn red, she couldn’t help but throw in a final dig. “What’s the matter, Cardin? Not smarter than an animal?”

Cardin was an idiot and styled himself as some kind of `alpha male` making him easy to goad. As expected, his lips peeled back, and he snarled at her like a beast himself. “You think you’re such hot shit, don’t you, Belladonna? Always sneering and smirking at people in class.”

“I don’t _think_ I’m better than you, Winchester. I know it.”

“Then maybe I should prove otherwise!” he said, face burning with colour. “In fact, there’s an idea. You have to do what I say, or I’ll spread this across Beacon. I’ll make you get down on your knees and learn your place.”

Blake’s ears fell flat. “And what, apologise?” she sneered.

“No. You can get down on your knees and suck my dick.”

Her mouth fell open. “WHAT!?”

“You heard me.” He grinned cruelly at her, eyes shining in the low light. He jutted his hips forward, thrusting his pelvis towards her. “You want me to keep your secret safe, you can work for it. Get down on you knees and suck me off and I’ll consider keeping my mouth shut.”

Blake stared at Cardin, lost for words.

* * *

He’d wiped the smirk off the smug bitch’s face with that one.

Something about Blake Belladonna had always got on the wrong side of him. It wasn’t that she was a faunus since he’d only figured that out ten minutes ago. It was the way she looked at people, the way she dismissed them without knowing a fucking thing about them. The way she’d sneer and roll her eyes and act like she was above it all. Above everyone.

Bitch did it to her own teammates at times, but she had it in for them. Something that made it personal. He’d not known what it was before; now he did.

He didn’t expect the uppity bitch to actually blow him. That would be insane. He just threw out the first thing he could think of to get her to back down. He didn’t give a shit about her hiding what she was. She’d get bullied, some people would look at her different, but it wasn’t like it made much of a difference. He hadn’t even thought to get some free homework out of it until she literally gave him the idea, straight up _telling_ him she would buy his silence.

Escaping some of Oobleck’s homework seemed a fair deal. But then she just had to fucking push. Had to start insulting him.

It would be worth it to see her get on her knees and beg him not to. He’d make a show of considering it, then let her get away with an apology. That’d show her not to be such a cunt to everyone.

When Blake slowly dropped to one knee, then brought the other down, he readied himself for a victorious smirk and a laugh.

When her hands reached for his belt buckle, he nearly had a heart attack.

“You’re scum,” Blake said, gripping the hem of his trousers. “Absolute scum.”

God, she was a bitch. Was she baiting him? Trying to see how far he’d go? Cardin steadied himself and grinned down on her. “The scum whose cock you’re about to suck. Unless you want to convince me otherwise?”

Hissing through gritted teeth, Blake stared down at his stomach, fingers working on his buckle.

The fuck? She was actually going through with this!? Cardin looked to Russel for help. Russel shrugged back, face like a fucking donkey, pants tented. No help whatsoever. Cardin was about to put his hand on the bitch’s head and push her back when she up and dropped his trousers right then and there in Beacon’s garden.

_Holy shit. She actually thinks I’m serious. What the fuck? It’s just her ears being shown off!_

Was it worth that much to her? Was it really worth that much? Cardin’s throat was dry, and he leaned back against the tree she’d come down from, swallowing as he watched her delicate fingers tug at the hem of his boxers, slowly drawing them down. He watched and waited, fully expecting her to stop once she realised he wasn’t going to give in. Waiting for her to freeze and look away, for his chance to claim victory.

His cock sprung up in front of her face. Her fingers wrapped around it.

Belladonna was really going to do it. The snooty bitch was really going to suck him off.

Despite how he acted, Cardin didn’t consider himself a vain man, at least not for stuff he hadn’t earned. His muscles were his own, his training too, but it wasn’t like he exercised to get his dick to a solid nine inches. That was just genetics. Still, he knew he was big as far as most guys were concerned, so it made sense that Belladonna stared at his length for a few seconds. Her eyes were wide but also resigned and her lips were already slowly parting, her ears pinned back.

He didn’t have a chance to tell her it was a fucking joke. Blake closed her eyes, leaned forward and took him into her mouth.

Pleasure like nothing he’d felt before shot through him, all originating from his dick, wrapped in hot wetness that far eclipsed anything his hand had ever provided. Her lips sealed over him, cutting off the cool night air and leaving him trapped in a moist inferno. She shuffled forward on her knees, moving a little closer as his length disappeared into her, his eyes rolling up into his skull as she sucked out his soul.

If it wasn’t for the tree he was leaning against, his knees would have given out.

A quiet beep from the side caught his attention and he found Russel recording the whole thing on his scroll. Cardin shot him a `what the fuck are you doing` expression but Russ missed it, too focused on the sudden show going on in front of him.

Cardin’s hands gripped the tree, holding on for dear life.

He could barely think. Blake’s lips worked their way up and down his length while her tongue, wet and soft, pushed up against the underside of his shaft. His heart was beating fit to burst and he couldn’t tell if his stomach was flipping or working its way up his throat. His legs kept twitching, his mouth fell open and he let out a ragged moan as Blake pushed her head down, taking him right down to his balls, her lips tickling against them.

_Fuck, this is incredible. This is… oh my God, this is amazing…_

Blake obviously didn’t agree, eyes closed and ears flat. Cardin couldn’t help but look down on her and swallow. Nervously, his hand came to rest atop her hair, right between her ears. They perked up a little, her eyes snapping open to stare up at him angrily, but she didn’t bite down. She instead closed them once more, letting him do whatever he wanted.

Cautiously, he pushed her head back until his cock was almost out of her mouth, then slowly drew her back in.

Blake didn’t fight it. She swallowed him again, making little sucking sounds that caused her mouth to feel that much tighter and warmer. She even kept up the rhythm herself, moving back and forth while his hand lay on her head, no longer having to guide her.

His toes curled in his shoes, digging in. His teeth ground together. As much as he tried to act it, he was a virgin, as inexperienced with women as any man could be. The sudden assault, out in the middle of the gardens no less, had his cock twitching in her mouth, bulging as he felt an orgasm like none he’d felt before come crashing down.

“Shit,” he grunted, fingers digging into her hair reflexively.

Blake took it as an order, even if he hadn’t meant it that way. His world exploded in white as he came, black spots appearing before his eyes as he shot out a thick rope of cum directly into her mouth. Blake took it without complaint, hands on his thighs as he thrust into her unsteadily, all but holding onto her head with both hands to steady himself.

He buckled over her, Blake’s face trapped in his crotch, his stomach pressing into the top of her hair, one of his hands on either side of her head. She all but disappeared inside him, or it must have looked that way from Russel’s scroll.

Cardin didn’t care. Couldn’t. The only thing he could think of was how when Blake swallowed his cum, it made a sucking sensation that drew every last bit of his essence out. His cock was still hard, achingly so.

Gasping for breath, he leant back on the tree again, letting her go.

Blake drew off him with a wet sound, her lips glistening just like his cock was, a thin trail of saliva – or maybe his own cum – connecting her lips to his tip. Blake shook her head quickly, causing that to snap but a fair bit of it to drip down onto her blouse. A little white dribbled down her chin, only to be wiped away by the back of her hand.

Holy shit. Blake Belladonna had just blown him. Just like that.

“That didn’t take long,” she said, voice snide despite the humiliation. “I guess that’s to be expected from someone like you.”

Again with the insults? After what she’d just done? Cardin’s blood boiled. Something else boiled too, and with her on her knees like that, defeated and apparently ready to give in to anything, he knew just what to do about that attitude of hers.

Her fault for pushing him.

“I’m not done yet. Down on all fours.”

* * *

Blake stared at him, mouth open.

The taste of him was still on her lips and he was telling her to do this now? She couldn’t believe it. Except she could. He was Cardin Winchester. Biting back her retort but unable to hold back her sneer, Blake shifted her knees to the side and leaned forward, planting both hands down flat on the grass. On hands and knees, she knew Russel behind her would be looking up her long legs to her skirt, but she ignored it, holding her head up high and staring off into the distance.

When Cardin’s hand brushed over her skirt, feeling the crest of her behind, she scrunched her eyes shut and tried not to show her horror. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

He fell to his knees behind her, rubbing over her skirt to the back of her legs. His fingertips danced over her thighs, trailing down her calves to her knees, which rested on the grass. His palms pushed against her skin, gripping her legs more fully. She heard his breathing quicken even as he roamed higher, pushing his hands up the backs of her legs.

Blake kept her head straight, eyes closed, and lips sealed in a thin line. _Ignore it. Just ignore it._

His fingers dipped under her skirt, feeling up her buttocks and spreading over her underwear. Blake shivered, and not from the cold air.

Her skirt was flipped up suddenly. It tried to fall down again as gravity took hold, but Cardin growled and dragged it up, tucking and rolling it up until her skirt was little more than a thick belt. Her ass, clad in white panties, was bared to them both and she clenched her muscles, causing it to go stiff. The boys either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Cardin’s hands gripped her ass and his thumbs spread out, stroking her naked skin in slow circles.

“Damn. The Belladonna ass feels as good as it looks. I guess Dove was right about it.”

Dove? One of his teammates. Blake grimaced, not at all surprised to hear they’d talked about her ass in private. Disgusting.

“Can I get a touch?” Russel asked.

No.

“Sure.”

Blake grit her teeth, standing stiff and still as another hand roamed over her, focusing on the curve of her ass for a few moments before he grew braver and dipped down, stroking three fingers directly down the line of her pants and between her legs. Her entire body trembled.

“Nice. Isn’t it?” Cardin laughed. “And Blake is such a good friend to share it with us. We’ll have to be good friends too and keep her secret, won’t we?”

“Yeah.” Russel sounded breathy. “Yeah. Fuck…”

“Fuck? Not a bad idea.” Cardin’s hand gripped the hem of her knickers. “But let’s check the merchandise first.”

The cotton fabric was dragged down and a wave of cool air assaulted Blake’s privates. Positioned as she was on all fours, her slit was fully exposed to not only the elements, but the eyes and hands of the two boys as well.

Her head fell, glaring at the floor.

“Holy shit.”

“Wow. Looks better in real life.”

“Yeah.” Cardin’s fingers, already on her legs from having dragged her underwear down to her knees, roamed up the backs of her legs leaving little trails of goose bumps. Blake shivered, then tensed as his fingers left her legs entirely and stroked over her folds. “They’re hot, man. Really warm.”

“Yeah?” Another finger was added, presumably Russel’s. It stroked right down her slit from below her ass down to her clit. “Whoah. You’re right.”

Humiliation burned through her. Enough so that she had to turn her head back, glare at them and open her mouth. “First one you’ve ever seen? Somehow I’m not surprised!”

Cardin rewarded her with a sharp slap. Blake didn’t yelp but her temper rose several degrees. Her eyes shone with absolute murder. He’d spanked her. The racist asshole had actually dared to spank her behind.

“That’s your problem, Blake. You can’t keep your mouth shut.”

“You racist pig!”

“Russ. Why don’t you go shut her up for a bit?”

“Shut her-?”

Cardin winked at his teammate. “Yeah. She sucks like a champ.”

“C – Can I?”

“No!” Blake hissed, understanding immediately what Cardin meant. Russel did too, standing and hurrying around her so fast he almost tripped on a tree root. His hands fumbled with his pants, getting them down and drawing out a penis that was a little smaller and thinner than Cardin’s. “This wasn’t the deal!” she hissed. “I never agreed to this!”

“The deal changes,” Cardin said. “You’re ours as long as you don’t want the fact you’re a faunus spread around Beacon. And that little video of you sucking me off. Your choice, Blake. Be outed or be our best friend. A friend with benefits.”

Her choice? It was in a sense, but both the choices were bad. Submit herself to this humiliation, this indignation, or let herself be revealed and chased away from her new life when Adam and the White Fang came knocking. Cardin didn’t even know what blackmail he had over her, only that it was so big she’d get down on her knees for him.

It was her choice. Her decision to make.

Shaking, Blake brought her head up, closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Russel was only too eager to shove his cock inside.

“Nice choice,” Cardin said.

Blake’s ears flattened again as Russe’s cock filled her mouth. It wasn’t as easy as Cardin. Even if he was smaller, Cardin had stood there and let her handle it. Russel was humping her like a horny dog, smashing his crotch into her face so hard her nose would squash into his pubes. She made unhappy sounds and tried to get him to slow down with one hand, but he was too excited to notice.

While that was happening, Cardin’s fingers played around with her sex, parting her folds, prodding and finally finding her entrance. She tensed as he slipped one finger inside, curling it up inside her. He wasn’t experienced and didn’t know what he was doing. It felt more like someone prodding and poking than pleasuring her.

And that was what it was. This wasn’t for her pleasure. His finger withdrew a second later and she heard him settle his knees down into the grass behind her. His feet lay against hers as he took a position between her spread legs, one hand settling on her hip as he took himself in hand.

She knew what was to come. Knew and did nothing, remaining on all fours with one hand on Russel’s thigh as he fucked her face, the other flat on the grass, exposed and with her underwear around her knees as Cardin leaned forward and pushed the tip of his thick cock up against her opening. He was bigger than Adam had been. She knew that the moment her lips parted for him.

Cardin’s wet cock slid into her with disgusting ease. Her thighs tensed, making her vaginal walls clamp down on and squeeze him, leaving her all the tighter as he worked himself inside inch by torturous inch. When six were in, he reached a point Adam never had and then pushed further.

Blake whined around Russel’s penis, eyes watering slightly as her body stretched to accommodate him. She’d have liked to stay still so it ached less, but Russel was humping her face, holding on for dear life, and the rocking action was pushing her back onto Cardin’s thighs. With one final thrust, Russel pushed in as hard as he could and came, filling her mouth with his thick cum.

“Swallow it,” he begged, holding onto her. “Swallow it, please. God.”

She didn’t have a choice. Her nose was buried in his stomach and he wasn’t moving. Meanwhile, Cardin was beginning to fuck her from behind. Blake’s throat bobbed and she took his seed down one gulp at a time.

“Ahhh~” Russel moaned, throwing his head back.

Thankfully, he followed a moment later, falling back onto his ass and letting Blake cough and hack what little sperm was left out onto the grass. Desperately, she wiped her lips with the back of one hand, balancing on her other and spitting loudly.

“Ha. Looks like you don’t taste as good as I do, Russ. Hey, get that camera back out. I want to save a video of my first time for prosperity.”

Blake looked back, eyes wide. She hadn’t seen the scroll. “NO!”

“Do it,” Cardin said, slapping her ass. “And I’d be quiet if I were you, Blake. Real hard to explain if someone sees you doing this, isn’t it?”

Blake grit her teeth, only to gasp a second later as Cardin thrust into her properly, slapping his hips against her ass and driving her forward. Balanced as she had been on one hand, she fell, only just catching herself as her other arm came down. It still left her face pushed down into the grass. A grunt escaped her.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“I – In your dreams, you pig.”

“Shame.” Cardin drew back, pulling out ever-so-slowly. Blake hated how her tight lips clung onto him, hugging his cock as he pulled out. Or nearly did. His tip remained inside her. “I sure am.”

When he thrust back in, Blake was rocked forward once more. This time she was ready for it and managed to brace with both hands, whining slightly as the air was blown from her lungs.

Russel was back on his feet and had his pants up. He also had his scroll out, recording her. Blake glared at it and him, threatening murder on both, but the effect was diminished somewhat by her red face and open mouth, by the sound of her gasps and Cardin’s balls slapping against her, of his hand striking her behind with a loud clap.

“Tight bitch, but not a virgin. Bet she sold her first time.”

“F – Fuck you,” Blake wheezed.

“You already are. Enjoying it too if how hard your squeezing is any sign.”

He was wrong. Trust a virgin to not understand how that worked. Blake’s body was tense and for good reason. Knowing that pointing that out would only earn more abuse, she kept her eyes ahead, trying so hard to ignore Russel as he recorded her, alternating between views of her stretched pussy, her shaking ass or her pinched face.

She knew they would be watching that later. Sharing the video between the four members of the team. She tried hard not to think on it; to not let it affect her. It was hard. So hard.

“Blake-?” someone called. Someone familiar.

Ruby?

No!

“Uh-oh.” Cardin whispered, leaning down over her, still fucking her. “Sounds like your friends are looking for you. Want me to shout out to them?”

Blake shook her head desperately, eyes meeting his with obvious fear.

Not like this. Not down on her knees bending over for Cardin. Her team couldn’t see her debased like this. _Please no,_ she mouthed. _We had a deal._

“I’ll not say anything,” he promised, “But you might want to be a little quieter.”

Quiet? Blake’s eyes opened wide. She was panting and gasping. Little sounds more from the air being knocked out of her than any pleasure, but audible, nonetheless. More so than simple breathing. Blake dropped down onto her elbows, holding her wrist between her teeth as she bit down, muffling the noise into her skin.

Cardin could have stopped causing it but didn’t. He kept fucking her, hammering away while she listened with heart racing to her team looking for her nearby. Her eyes watered and her body trembled, all too aware that a simple escaped moan would spell her doom.

“I told you she’s not here,” Weiss said. “She’s probably in the library. It’s not even eight; I don’t see why you’re so worried we have to be out here.”

“It’s just not like her,” Ruby said.

“Sis, it’s totally like her. Blake’s mysterious, okay? If she was in trouble, she’d tell us. Besides, she’s a huntress. She can look out for herself.”

“I guess…”

 _Please,_ Blake thought, shaking badly, whimpering into the back of her hand. _Just go. Leave._

“If she doesn’t return when it’s lights out, maybe worry then,” Yang said. “I bet she’s back at the room now wondering where we all are. Come on. This is a waste of time.”

“Hm. Okay…”

Yes. They were leaving. Blake’s body relaxed.

Cardin slammed into her and held still. His cock bulged and she felt something hot and wet rush into her.

“Ah!” Blake cried, then clamped her hand over her mouth.

“What was that?” Ruby asked.

“What? I didn’t hear anything.”

“I thought…”

“Jumping at shadows now?” Weiss sighed. “Stop being such a child, Ruby.”

He was cumming inside her. Cardin was cumming inside her pussy. Looking back, she saw his face twisted between shock and pleasure, his hands gripping her backside as he leaned into her and released his load deep inside her unprotected and fertile body. He hadn’t even warned her. He’d just finished inside her like she was his to use.

Her eyes closed once more and she pressed her face down into the grass, humiliated.

The sound of her team walking away didn’t even register. Only the weight settling inside her, the wet sensation of his semen dripping out of her and the heavy breathing of Russel, busy recording it all.

“Holy shit,” Cardin said, finally drawing out. He fell on his ass, laughing. “That was amazing.”

On hands and knees, Blake could only look back between her own legs. A thread of sticky white hung between her legs, swaying in the breeze as it dripped out of her body. Her muscles clenched and the thread was cut, dripping down onto the floor where it clung doggedly to a blade of grass. There was yet more of that inside her.

 _I’ll need to pick up some birth control,_ she thought, mind somewhere between hysterical and calm. She sat back, cringing as she felt more of Cardin’s semen seep out of her. Russel’s was still on her breath, thick and bitter.

“Thanks for the fun time, Blake.” Cardin slapped her ass and rose to his feet, buckling himself up. He tossed her bow at her and it fell on her legs, trailing down over her pale skin. “We’ll keep your secret. At least for now. But you’ll have to keep being such a good friend if you don’t want us to spread it. And the video of what happened here. Understand?”

Dumbly, wearily, Blake nodded.

“Good to see you understand. Don’t worry, I won’t be making you do our homework for us. I’ve got _other_ ideas on how you can help us out. I’m sure the boys will appreciate that.” He picked up her scroll and entered his number, tossing it back to her after. She idly noticed he called himself `Master` in it. “If I call, you answer. If I ask you for something, you provide it. Got it?”

Another nod.

“Good.” He was unsteady on his feet but gripped Russel’s shoulder. “Come on. We should leave Blake to clean herself up. I think her team are looking for her.” With that parting barb and one last wink, the two strolled away.

Blake drew a deep and ragged breath, sat on her knees on the cool grass. Slowly, her hands came up to her ears and tied the bow back in place, concealing them once more. The fabric felt heavy, heavier than it should have been, or maybe that was just her.

The easiest way to clean off would be the showers, but they were a distance away.

Closing her eyes and trying to pretend it wasn’t real, Blake reached down and drew her underwear up, trapping Cardin’s sperm inside her. The material became damp almost straight away, his cum clinging to her folds and now squashed against her skin.

Standing, she made her way back to Beacon.

* * *

Two weeks later, Blake sat in her room with Ruby, Yang and Weiss, idly reading one of her books as Ruby and Weiss argued about whatever latest thing had annoyed Weiss about their team. Yang was watching, enjoying the silly drama. Blake would have joined in and had been listening in for a few minutes, smiling as she turned the pages, but that smile died when her scroll buzzed.

Yang’s head perked up. “Oh? Anything interesting?”

“Not really.” Blake stood and made her way into the bathroom. Knowing her teammates, she turned on the shower, using it to drown out the noise. The call had ended and she was already nervous, dialling in the number.

Luckily, Cardin answered.

 _“There you are.”_ His smug face smiled into the lens. _“I thought for a second you’d gone back on our agreement.”_

“I can’t always answer straight away,” she hissed. “What do you want? I’ve already sent you my video for the day.” Her masturbating in the shower that morning, a request from Dove apparently. The humiliating thing was no doubt fap material for them by now. “I don’t have time for anything else. I – I can take some photos. That’s it.”

_“None of that.”_

“What, then? Tell me you didn’t call to talk.”

Cardin grinned. _“Not quite. Dove and Sky are dying for a shot at you.”_

“I’ve already sent them plenty!”

_“Not pictures, Blake. They want the real thing.”_

Her heart lurched. “I…”

_“Tonight. Our room. Tell your team you’re out visiting a friend or something.”_

“Cardin, I-”

_“And bring your school uniform. The guys will like that.”_

Blake’s legs gave way. She slumped down onto the toilet seat, knees weak and shaking, knowing what he wanted – and what he was demanding of her. A whole night in their dorm. It wasn’t hard to figure out what she’d be doing.

 _“We’ll expect you within the next hour,”_ he said. _“Unless you want us to share the news of your furry little secret across Beacon. See you soon.”_

The call ended, the screen going black. Blake stared at it. Tears threatened to come but she forced them down, drawing several breaths to steady herself and then splashing some cold water on her face to hide the evidence.

A moment later, she stepped out of the bathroom and back to her team, who looked toward her curiously, none the wiser as to her mood or her problems. It was better that way. Safer.

“Problem?” Yang asked.

“No. Just somewhere I need to be tonight.”

“Need?”

“A friend,” she said, lying without pause. Lies always had been easy for her. “They’re spending the night in Vale and want to see me. I’ll be back tomorrow. It’s a weekend anyway.”

“Hm.” Yang sensed nothing and leaned back. “Alright. Give us a shout if you need anything.”

_I need you. I need your help._

Blake smiled. “I will. See you tomorrow.”

Thirty minutes later, she knocked on a door. It opened, revealing Cardin in his slacks, looking her up and down with a smug grin. Behind him she could see Russel, Dove and Sky, all watching her with hungry expressions. Dove and Sky hadn’t touched her but had received videos and pictures every day for the last two weeks. It looked like that changed now. She could see a box of condoms on the side.

“I thought you might not come,” Cardin said.

“I never come when you’re involved,” she shot back.

“Ha.” Cardin’s smile became just a little vicious. “That’s your problem, Blake. Never able to keep your mouth shut and stay out of trouble.” He stepped back, beckoning with one hand. “Come on in, then. We’ll see if four dicks at once gets you going. And if not, well, at least we’ll all have the chance to spend some time with – and inside – our good friend.”

Her team were waiting in her room. They’d defend her, help her and not judge her for what she was hiding, and what she’d done. They already hated Cardin for his treatment of Jaune. She was almost certain they’d take her side.

But if the news got out, Adam would come. Come and take her new family away from her.

Blake stepped into the room – and into the waiting hands of four horny teenage boys. Waiting, groping and roaming hands. They were under her skirt, under her shirt, inside her knickers, dragging and pulling her down onto the floor with no time wasted. As her back was pushed down into the floor and her legs were drawn apart, Blake closed her eyes and gave into them.

The door slammed shut behind her.


End file.
